


Feel

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [26]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: Because Shownu deserves a guardian angel.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Kudos: 13





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - PAUSE: write about a day if society stood still.

Minhyuk stops the world for Shownu.

The winds still blow, the birds still sing, and the planet continues to revolve in its steady and predictable rhythm. But humans, they all freeze where they are, all but one.

The angel sweeps down from above. Minhyuk lands without a sound in front of him. Shownu sits at the foot of his bed with his face burrowed in his hands. It's a brief time of precious rarity in his life, a single moment he can selfishly call his own.

When he finally shows his face, it's dry. Shownu never really lets himself be taken by petty things like his own feelings, not when he holds the weight of everyone else's. But one particular feeling breaks through when his eyes land on the angel.

The same feeling is returned a hundred-fold by Minhyuk, with sheer brilliance seeping through his entire immortal being and illuminating the both of them, enveloping the two into a bliss of pure, unadulterated warmth. This time, when Shownu feels, no barriers can withhold his strength. He feels and feels, with time no longer a constraint for the unbridled joy pouring out of his heart. And the cavern in the angel's chest glows.

Minhyuk doesn't stop the world for Shownu, not really.

Because Shownu _is_ Minhyuk's world.


End file.
